The present invention relates to insulated coolers and, more particularly, to a plurality of coolers that nest together and methods for storing a variety of different sized coolers safely, neatly, and organized, saving valuable space and reducing stress.
Households often own several different sized coolers for various applications. For example, one or more large coolers may be used for camping, boating and long trips. Smaller coolers may be used for short trips, keeping beverages cool or the like. To store these coolers, most often, they are stacked on top of each other, with the risk of tumbling over. Stacked coolers take up a lot of valuable storage space, causing clutter and causing stress and disorganization.
As can be seen, there is a need for a plurality of coolers that may nest together to improve the use of storage space, omit risk of falling over, reduce stress and organize all coolers in one easily located place.